


Warm

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette reflects on Chat, Poetry, but its cute, yes its those "chat visits marinette a lot" things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Marinette thinks about her silly lil kitty.





	Warm

With a smile that stretches wide

Green eyes that focus and

Glitter

Spreading across fields and fields of grees

and flowers

and trees.

 

Childish wonder as he leans a chin on my shoulder

As I flip through the sketchbook on the desk

As I pin the hem of a dress

As I cut the ribbons for a new design.

 

Eyes filled with sorrow as he appears on the balcony

Tears mingling with the raindrops on his cheeks

That I wipe away with my thumbs.

Whispering encouraging words into the night

That he drinks in as he trembles in my arms.

 

Warm room glows warmer

When I hear a thud outside my window

And see those shining green orbs.

Chocolate chip cookies and grins and laughter

And when he leaves when night falls

He leaves warmth in my room and heart.


End file.
